obludafandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfgang Grimmer
Wolfgang Grimmer (ヴォルフガング・グリマー) is a survivor of Kinderheim 511. He is trained as a spy, and travels around Germany posing a freelance journalist, but is in actuality trying to uncover more information about Kinderheim 511 and his past. Biography Grimmer is first seen on a train, where he encounters Kenzo Tenma trying to illegally cross the border from Germany to the Czech Republic. He identifies that Tenma has a fake passport, and helps him to escape before he can be apprehended by the guards. To ensure Tenma's security, he jumps off the train as well and helps him cross the border. The two part ways shortly before Tenma crosses over, and Grimmer promises the next time they meet they'll go on a picnic. He arrives in Prague, and begins investigating a man by the name of Petrov, who was formerly involved with the Kinderheim 511 experiment he is trying to gather information about. After their meeting, Johan Liebert comes in dressed as his sister and shoots Petrov. Grimmer hurries back after Johan leaves the scene and, shortly before his death, Petrov gives him a safety deposit box key that will provide him with a tape of an interrogation with a drugged Johan back when he was enrolled in Kinderheim. Being the first witness on the scene, he is questioned by the police. It turns out his interrogator is actually a member of the former Czech secret police who wants the tape, and puts Grimmer under some inhumane conditions to try and obtain it. The Magnificent Steiner appears and saves the day though, and Grimmer kills the man and two of his colleagues who were also assisting in torturing him. Jan Suk, a rookie detective who is investigating the murder of these three men, meets with Grimmer and he informs him that his superior was actually a double agent. Because Suk has learned too much, some other double agents working at the station frame him for murder, leaving him to be on the run.The two of them work together to preserve the tape's safety as well as that of their own lives. After a resolution is finally reached with the help of Tenma, Grimmer sends a letter to the police claiming that he is responsible for the murders Suk was framed for (so his career doesn't turn out the way Tenma's did), and disappears from Prague. He later is seen in Ruhenheim, as it seems he has come to the same conclusion Heinrich Lunge did that Franz Bonaparta is living there. The two of them try to stop the massacre from occurring, but their attempts result in failure. After confronting Franz Bonaparta, he claims he will protect him with his life until the day that he goes public with everything he did to those poor children at Kinderheim 511 and the Red Rose Mansion. Unfortunately, he encounters a near death situation and The Magnificent Steiner doesn't show up, so he finds that he as Wolfgang Grimmer is also capable of killing someone. While fighting though, he receives some fatal injuries, and shortly before he dies, Doctor Tenma finds him and he's able to regain his emotions (such as learning how to cry), then states that during the last episode of The Magnificent Steiner which he never saw, the young man probably became human again. After uttering those last words, he passes on. Later, we see Fritz Verdemann, Heinrich Lunge, and Jan Suk gathered around his grave. There, Lunge places a beer on it, just as they had planned to go out for a drink after the massacre was over. Personality Grimmer is a kind man who is always found smiling. He is very concerned for the well-being of others, especially children, and wants to ensure the best possible futures for them. He's trained as a spy and is a very quick thinker, which gets him out of sticky situations. The Magnificent Steiner Grimmer possesses an alternative personality referred to as "The Magnificent Steiner." As a child in Kinderheim 511, the instructors conducted an experiment to see if they could get him to manifest a different personality by simultaneously exposing him to excessive amounts of TV and stressful conditions. In result, Grimmer, when put in a near death situation, becomes an extraordinarily violent creature, something you could probably call more of a beast than a human. Timeline Grimmer was born in 1954 (will gather more information and add to this later) Background Grimmer attended Kinderheim 511 until he was fourteen. In there, he lost almost all of his memories. The only piece of information he could remember was his friend, Adolf Reinhardt (Roberto). Adolf's parents were killed crossing the Berlin Wall. He loved drawing and insects, but hated bug collectors because they killed the bugs; he always let them free. He cherished his weekly hot cocoa, but when Grimmer was sick, gave him his. Roberto, in turn, probably knew some information about Grimmer, maybe even his real name, but he died before anything could be revealed. He was also stripped of his emotions, and says that the hardest thing for him to ever learn was how to smile. After leaving Kinderheim 511, Grimmer was trained as a spy. One day a woman confessed her love for him, so he married her, because he was told having a family was a good coverup for someone of his position. The two of them had a son together, and they lived happily, until their son mysteriously and unexpectedly died. Grimmer's wife said he was to blame, because he was incapable of loving and and nothing in his heart. He couldn't even cry at his own son's funeral. Before dying in Ruhenheim, he says the tears streaming down his face aren't because he feels his life fading away. Instead, they are the tears he should have cried for his son all those years ago. He says that people can't lose their emotions, and proves to the audience once and for all that The Magnificent Steiner was still a human, no matter how beastly he may have seemed. Another Monster Grimmer left behind a notebook containing details of everything he uncovered about Kinderheim 511. Other Quotes "Everyone in this world carries around their own sins, and they never go away...but that doesn't change the fact that we do what we must." "I think I must have figured out how the show ended. The Magnficent Steiner, he probably, became human again." "So this is what true sadness feels like. It feels a lot like...happiness." "Don't just follow orders, you're men, not machines! In your hearts you know what's right, the answer is sitting there waiting for you. Are you brave enough to look inside yourselves?" "The only person you can truly believe in is yourself. You can try to trust other folks, but sometimes they let you down." "You can't just erase people's feelings. It's as if my emotions were lost somewhere hundreds of miles away. It's as if they were sent long ago, in a letter that was always intended for me." Trivia Pictures